Forgive me
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: Teddy and Spencer broke up. Teddy's miserable and won't admit it. Spencer's miserable and won't show it. But will Spencer's song at The Battle of The Bands give them a second chance?
1. Would be four month anniversary

Teddy slung her backpack over her shoulder as she stepped into her high school; this particular day miserable for her considering it would have been her and Spencer's four-month anniversary.

"Hey, girlie." Ivy said, striding up beside her.

"Hey, Ivy." She mumbled.

"What's got you down, T?"

Teddy shrugged her shoulders; she didn't tell Ivy because the last thing she needed was a lecture on hanging on to someone who broke her heart.

She opened her locker to grab books for her first class and Ivy gasped.

"That's right!" She exclaimed. "It's supposed to be your anniversary. Oh, T, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Teddy lied with a small smile. "It's not like he'd remember anyway. That, or he'd get it mixed up his and Skyler's anniversary."

She slammed her locker shut and held her books tight as she walked past Spencer's locker, not even daring to try and steal a glance at him.

* * *

Spencer sighed as he watched Teddy walk into the school doors; he was absolutely grief-stricken. He felt like he didn't have the right to be upset about his break up with Teddy. After all, he was the one who cheated, but he still felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest every time he looked at her.

He tried to act like he was happy, but one look at his face and anyone could see he was broken inside.

He looked away from his ex-girlfriend after Ivy gave him a small glare from across the hall, but his breath hitched when she walked by his locker. He wanted so desperately to say something to her, but he knew it was a bad idea; it was their four- month anniversary and she just as vulnerable as he was…wasn't she?

He closed his locker and made his way to his first class…that he shared with Teddy.

* * *

Teddy took her seat in Biology. She was looking at the doorway, but quickly averted her eyes as soon as she saw Spencer walk in. She tried to make it seem as if she were writing something important down in her notebook.

"Hey, Spence." Raymond, his best friend and Ivy's boyfriend, greeted him.

"Hey, Ray." Spencer sat next to him and looked over at Teddy.

"What's up, dude? You look way more miserable than usual." Raymond joked then looked in the same direction as Spencer. "Oh, I see."

Spencer nodded his head. "It would have been four months today."

Raymond patted his back. "I know, man. But hey, you're still performing in the battle of the bands next week, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Spencer perked up a little bit and turned to him. "It's gonna rock."

Teddy overheard the part about The Battle of The Bands and slumped into her seat.

"_That_'_s right_." She thought to herself. "_Spencer had been looking forward to playing in it for weeks_._ I was supposed to go watch him_."

The thought made her shoulders slump even more and she put her head in her hands as she heard the familiar voice of the brunette who was betrayed by Spencer as well.

"Hi, Teddy!" Skyler smiled.

"Hey, Sky." She sighed. "Why are YOU so happy?"

"I don't know." Skyler shrugged. "I'm just a happy person. Why are YOU so down?"

Tears brimmed Teddy's eyes, but she wiped at them before Skyler could see. "Uh, just…stuff."

Skyler nodded. "Oh, hey, do you remember when we made that video about Spencer?"

Teddy wanted to slam her own forehead against the lab table; she really wasn't trying to think of Spencer at all, but Skyler was just trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I remember." She said. "Why?"

"Well, I thought, since we did so great together on the song, that we'd play together in The Battle of The Bands!" Skyler squealed. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Oh, joy." Teddy faked a smile.


	2. Getting ready for Battle of the Bands

"So, WHY are you joining Battle of The Bands if Spencer's performing too?" Ivy asked her best friend.

"Because it means a lot to Skyler and I just…I really don't know why I agreed to it." Teddy explained, throwing her backpack on her bed.

"T, I know you guys are close, but is all this really going to help?"

"I don't want to talk about it, please?" Teddy pulled a pillow over her head.

"Okay, fine." Ivy gave up. "What's the prize for winning?"

She couldn't make out what Teddy's muffled voice was saying, so she ripped the pillow off her face. "It's what?"

"A shopping spree or something like that." Teddy sighed heavily.

"A shopping spree? Well, that ought to cheer you up, T!" Ivy smiled.

"Why? I'm not big on shopping."

"But I am." Ivy explained. "And you are definitely going to win because mama needs a new pair of shoes."

Teddy laughed with her best friend and sat up in her bed. "Of course."

* * *

Spencer strummed away at his guitar, trying hard not to think of the gorgeous blonde haired girl he felt so lucky to have…then lost.

A knock on his door had him looking over at Raymond.

" 'Sup?" Raymond said, walking into Spencer's room and sitting on his bed.

"Ivy at Teddy's?" Spencer asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah." Raymond scratched the back of his neck. "She invited me along, but I don't think I'd be too comfortable there."

"Why not? I thought you and Teddy were good friends?"

"We are." Raymond nodded. "But I don't think me being there would help the situation."

"What situation?" Spencer set his guitar on its stand and grabbed his glass of water.

"Teddy…and Skyler…are getting ready to perform at Battle of The Bands."

Spencer spit out the water he was drinking and coughed. "What?"

"Yeah…"

"How am I supposed to play a song I wrote about Teddy when she's going to be standing in the crowd?" He panicked.

"It's not like she'll know it's about her." Raymond said.

"But she will!" Spencer paced back and forth. "I showed her the song I wrote after our one month anniversary."

"Ooooh…then you're in trouble."

"You THINK?"

* * *

Ivy clapped as Teddy and Skyler sang the last line of the song they had written together.

"It's great, you guys." She smiled at them.

"Really?" Teddy asked nervously.

"Absolutely!" Skyler exclaimed. "You're song lyrics, Teddy, are brilliant. We are SO gonna win Battle of The Bands!"

Ivy gave Skyler a high five and Teddy just smiled, but a frown hinted at the corners of her mouth; the lyrics were about Spencer. They were about how he's missing out on a fun filled relationship with her because he screwed up.

"Hey, let's get a bite to eat." Skyler suggested.

"Sure." Teddy nodded and grabbed her car keys. "I'll drive."

The three girls were on their way out of the basement when they ran into PJ and Emmett.

"Hey, Teddy bear." Emmett said, stepping closer to her.

"Hey, Vomit." Ivy said, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him away from Teddy.

"Hi." Skyler smiled at PJ.

"H-Hi." PJ stuttered. "I'm, uh…I'm-."

"PJ." Emmett finished.

"Yeah!" PJ laughed. "I'm PJ."

"I'm Skyler." She blushed and looked down.

"And I'm starting to lose my appetite." Teddy grabbed Skyler's arm gently. "Let's get food before that happens."

PJ stared after Skyler, smiling and waving.

When they were out the door, Emmett hit his best friend on the back of the head. "Quit waving, it's creepy."


	3. Good luck

Ivy ran up to Raymond and hugged him while Teddy and Skyler stood there awkwardly.

"I didn't know you guys were here!" Ivy smiled up at her boyfriend then gave a slight glare to Spencer.

"I didn't either, babe. What are you guys up to?" Raymond gestured to Teddy and Skyler.

"We were just getting a bite to eat. You should come with us!" Ivy said with excitement, completely forgetting about the issue between Skyler, Spencer, and Teddy.

* * *

Teddy nearly face palmed as soon as Ivy spoke the words "You should come with us."

The five of them sat down at the food court in the mall. Teddy, picking at her plate, Skyler looking anywhere but at Spencer, Spencer glancing between the two girls, and Raymond and Ivy chatting away as if they hadn't noticed the awkward silence.

"So, I hear there's some pretty tough competition at Battle of The Bands this year." Raymond said.

"Yeah!" Skyler smiled wide. "It's gonna be so awesome."

Raymond nodded in agreement and started a conversation with her about all the previous Battle of The Bands competitions.

Teddy had been so preoccupied with thinking about an excuse to get out of this mess that she hadn't noticed when her fork started slipping out of her grip, until it hit the ground with a small _clank_!

She reached down to get it at the same time Spencer did and their hands brushed together, making her shoot up right in her seat. Spencer put the fork back on the table slowly and tried to avoid the panicked look in Teddy's eyes.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Teddy said, standing up from her seat and walking away.

* * *

She splashed water on her face and gripped both sides of the sink, taking in deep breaths.

"You can do this." She said to her reflection. "It's just dinner with three other people other than Spencer Walsh."

She groaned. "Why is it so much more complicated than it sounds?"

She picked up her purse and walked out of the bathroom, bumping into none other than Spencer himself.

"Oh." She stammered. "I'm s-sorry."

"It's okay." He muttered. "So…"

"So…" she repeated, looking at the ground.

"I hear you're playing in Battle of The Bands." Spencer tried to get rid of the tension.

"Yeah." Teddy nodded. "Me and Skyler."

"That's great. I'm, uh, I'm performing too."

As if she needed reminding; he talked about it all the time when they dated.

"I heard. Um, good luck."

"Oh, uh, you too."

She opened her mouth to say something more, but she stopped as soon as she looked into his eyes; she was mesmerized by how blue they were and she found herself leaning into him.


	4. Just a few chords

Spencer would have stopped the kiss had he not wanted to kiss her back so badly. He tangled his fingers in her curly blonde hair and held her as close as possible.

Teddy pulled enough restraint together to pull away from him. "I'm…I'm so sorry." She stuttered before walking away from him quickly.

"Teddy, wait!" Spencer tried to stop her from leaving, but he knew better than to make a scene in the mall, especially when she was already so upset.

Ivy gave Teddy a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Teddy smiled; a real smile and she didn't know why. Was it because she had missed Spencer so much?

"Okay." Ivy narrowed her eyes at Teddy. "We should get home, it's getting late."

Skyler nodded and picked up her purse.

"Bye, Ray." Ivy kissed Raymond before walking away.

* * *

"You kissed Spencer?!" Ivy yelled at Teddy the next day at school.

"Yes! Now, shhhh!" Teddy covered her mouth. "I don't want the whole school to hear about it."

"Why on EARTH would you kiss Spencer?" Ivy demanded.

"I don't know." Teddy shrugged.

"Well, you don't seem too broken up about it."

"That's weird, right?"

Ivy nodded. "Wait a minute, T. What if…he only kissed you to psych you out before Battle of The Bands?"

"It's a possibility." Teddy agreed. "But it hasn't psyched me out." She smiled proudly.

"I guess not." Ivy said. "That worries me."

Teddy laughed. "Whatever. Skyler and I are rehearsing today after school. Are you coming by?"

"Nope." Ivy shook her head. "Plans with Ray."

"Well, have fun." Teddy smiled before walking into her class.

* * *

Skyler had been waiting at the Duncan house for almost ten minutes when PJ walked into the living room.

"Hey!" He greeted and sat next to her on the couch. "Skyler, right?"

"Yeah. And it's PJ, isn't it?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah…it's kinda weird."

"What is?" Skyler asked, confused.

"I'm not used to girls remembering my name."

She giggled. "You're funny."

"Right. 'Cause that was a joke." PJ laughed nervously. "I like your…guitar playing by the way…even though I've never really heard you…"

"Thanks!" Skyler turned to her guitar case. "Do you wanna hear now?"

"Now? Oh, I don't know. I'm sure my sister will be home any minute and-."

"PJ." She smiled. "It's only a few chords."

"Okay." He nodded. "Sure."

She hummed along to the tune she was playing and when she was done, PJ clapped.

"That was awesome." He smiled. "You're really talented."

"Thank you." She blushed.

Teddy walked through the door and smiled. "Hey, guys!"

"Why are you so happy?" PJ asked.

"Just because." She grabbed Skyler's hand and led her down to the basement to rehearse.

* * *

**I know, I know. The chapters are really short, but I hope you like the story anyways (:**


	5. Hurting

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You and my brother?" Teddy asked Skyler at The Battle of The Bands.

"Yeah." Skyler nodded.

"That's great, but…a little weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"Because I mean, you're…and he's…Uh, you know what? I'm happy for you guys." She smiled.

"Oh, we're up!" Skyler squealed, dragging Teddy on stage.

"Uh, hi." Teddy said into the microphone. "I'm Teddy and this is my friend, Skyler and we're going to be singing a little something called 'She's so gone.'"

The music started and Teddy scanned the crowd for Spencer. She opened her mouth to sing;

Insecure…in her skin

Like a puppet, a girl on strings

Broke away, learned to fly

If you want her back, got her let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you

'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone!

That's so over now

She's so gone!

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

Spencer shifted from one foot the other awkwardly. He knew the song was about him, he could tell because Teddy looked him straight in the eye as soon as she started singing. Nevertheless, he clapped when the song was over, because she really did a great job.

"That was really good, Teddy." He complimented her as she got off stage.

"Thanks." She nodded and walked away with Skyler.

* * *

Ivy squealed along with teddy and Skyler and said. "Great job! That was amazing!"

"Couldn't agree more." PJ said, giving Skyler a small kiss.

"Bleh." Teddy joked. "Get a room."

Skyler pushed her playfully. "Shh. Check it out, Spencer's up." She gestured toward the stage.

Teddy looked over at her ex-boyfriend standing on stage with his guitar. She remembered all the times he would play it for her and she frowned.

Spencer looked over at the group of friends and looked over at the crowd and began playing;

Woahhh, hey hey

Listen

I can't keep chasing you around

All of this running just bringing me down

It's got me down

Every time I look at you the angels sing

I hope you hear them too

Ohhhhhhhh, oh

I hope you hear them too

Got me feeling hypnotized

And girl, it makes me feel alive

Heeyyyy, yeahhh

Tears threatened Teddy's eyes; she knew this song. He played it for her on their one-month anniversary. It was beautiful then and it was beautiful now, but she didn't want to hear it. All it did was remind her of the happy times…and the time she found he cheated on her with Skyler.

Spencer knew Teddy was watching. He knew that she would be upset, but he wanted her to know that he still wanted to be with her. He wanted her to know that he'd beg for forgiveness on his knees if he had to.

I'd climb the highest mountain

And I'd sail across the sea

Baby for you, I'd do anything

I'd fly to the moon

I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue

Just to get closer to you

Raymond glanced across the way at Ivy, who glared at him before glaring at Spencer. He knew he was in trouble, but his best friend was just as important to him as Teddy was to her. He looked down at their hands and saw Ivy squeeze Teddy's gently.

"_Poor Teddy_." He thought. "_She's hurting just as bad as Spencer right now_."

Don't hesitate there's no better time than now baby

The sky is falling down

Well baby, are you down, down, down, down

I could wait forever and a day

Just to have you look my way (just look my way)

Look my way, yeah

It's in everything little thing I do

'Cause baby I'd do it all for you

Heeyyyy, yeahhh

I will write you a million love songs

Just to hear you sing

Baby I'd do anything for you

I'd fight Superman

Just to hold your hand

I have to get one step closer to you

Spencer glanced over at Teddy, who turned and bolted as far away as she could. As his song ended he gave a small smile to the crowd and got off stage. He didn't even wait to hear who won; he went straight home.

* * *

**I did not write "She's so gone." or "One step closer." The writers of Lemonade mouth wrote "She's so gone." and Shane Harper owns. "One Step Closer."**


	6. Heartbroken

Teddy stayed in bed the rest of the weekend; crying and watching old black and white movies. The only time she came out of her room was to get something to eat or go to the bathroom.

"What's going on, PJ?" Amy Duncan asked her son.

"Spencer wrote Teddy a love song and sang it at Battle of The Bands." PJ said with a mouth full of cereal.

"That little twerp!" Amy sneered. "I ought go over to his house and give him a piece of my mind."

"I don't think it'd help." PJ shook his head. "According to Raymond, Spencer hasn't been out of his room all weekend either."

"What a mess." Bob Duncan sighed. "She has to come out sooner or later."

"Not now, honey." Amy rubbed his shoulder. "She's very sensitive right now. This is exactly what happened after they broke up."

"All right, well, I'm heading to work." Bob stood up from the kitchen table and kissed his wife's forehead before leaving.

"I'm taking Charlie shopping after dropping Gabe off at baseball practice." Amy stood up. "Make sure your sister eats something." She said to PJ.

"But I'm supposed to go to Skyler's."

"PJ, you're sister is very heartbroken right now!"

"Okay, okay." He said, defeated.

* * *

Teddy came upstairs and saw PJ sitting on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Dad went to work, mom took Gabe to baseball practice then went to the mall with Charlie."

"Why are you still here?" She sat next to him.

"Because I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." She lied. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be at Skyler's?"

"Mom said I should look after you."

"PJ, I'm sixteen, I'll be fine." She smiled at him. "Now go, have fun at Skyler's." She pulled him off the couch.

"Are you sure?" He asked, putting on his jacket and grabbing his car keys.

"Positive." She nodded and pushed him out the door.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Teddy groaned. "Why won't the world just go away?"

She stood up from the couch and opened the door. "Sp-Spencer?"

"Teddy."

She tried to close the door, but Spencer stopped it. "Teddy, please? I just wanna talk."

"I'm tired if talking, Spencer." She let go of the door and sat back down on the couch.

"Fine, then just listen." He closed the door behind him. "I know that playing that song at The Battle of The Bands was wrong. And I know that I hurt you and nothing I do could ever make it right, but I…I love you, Teddy."

Teddy stiffened and closed her eyes as if she were dreaming.

"I love your ambition, I love how talented and creative you are. There is NOTHING on this planet that could ever make up for what I've done to you, but I want you to know that I couldn't bare being without you. I made a mistake when I cheated on you, I take full responsibility for that." He knelt down in front of her. "But I need you. I need you more than you can ever know and I'm sorry. You don't have to take me back, Teddy, I just want you to forgive me…Plea-."

Teddy pulled him towards her and kissed him. Spencer was taken by surprise, but that didn't stop him from scooping her up and spinning her around.

She pulled away from him. "I love you, Spencer." She sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered, wiping away her tears.

"Because." She let out a small, breathless laugh. "Because I need you too. And because I can't be without you either."

He smiled before kissing her lips again.


End file.
